The Sphere of Darkness
by Freakin'Rawr
Summary: The latest gossip is of a forbidden room that holds the key to the realm of darkness. Will Harry, Ron and Hermione save the school before it's too late? :O haha omg I know at the beggining there are many mistakes! but I can't be bothered to change them:'
1. Chapter 1

Harry and the sphere of darkness.

I ran down the corridor quickly, late for my lesson again. I really shouldn't be late, again. It's not like me. I brushed my hair behind me as I entered into the class room.

"Late again, Hermione." Proffessor Mcgonagall. I sighed.

"Sorry Proffessor, I won't be late again." I muttred as I sat down on the empty desk infront of Ron and Harry. I pulled my books out of my bag, sliding them onto the table, alongside my feather. I flicked through my text book into page 145, Turning a plate into a tortois. I rolled my eyes, not really listening to what Proffessor Mcgonagal was saying. Eventually she let us get on with our experiments. I turned around and worked with Harry and Ron.

"Did you hear about the new forbidden room?" I asked curiously.

"No." They both said in chorus. I smiled to both of them.

"Oh, really? It's the latest gossip. Apparently, there's a sphere globe in there, that's filled with darkness, and it resembles your worst fear. I'm not sure if the last parts true, but it's still the latest gossip." I said rambling on. I picked up my wand, and waved it.

"Renuvar au Torious." I sliced my wand, pointing it to the place. A flash of white and the plate transformed into a tortois.

"Show off." Muttered Ron. Harry elbowed him, laughing.

"Go on Ron, your turn." Harry spoke, after turning his own plate into a tortois. Ron didn't look amused as he waved his wand.

"Renuvar au Torious." He spoke, not very clear. His plate flashed and grew legs underneath, although not taking the actual body of a tortois. He sighed.

"Keep practicing, you'll get the hang on it." Harry teased. I giggled alongside his comment, feeling slightly bad for Ron though. Proffessor Mcgonagall tapped on her desk three times and cleared her throat, getting our attention.

"It's now the end of class, Students can now go to break. Plates on my desk please, and off you go." She called as she sat down behind her desk. Nodding her head at the pupils as they placed down their plates onto her desk. I picked up my books, placing them into my bag. I glanced back at Harry and Ron, walking out the door of the classroom. Suddenly a scream was heard, and I turned to face the boys.

"What was that?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know." I replied. Another shriek echoed along the corridor walls. "But it's not human." We turned and raced down the corridor, to the forbidden room where the cries were coming from. Harry walked to the door.

"Harry, don't go in there. We're not allowed, it's the forbidden room." I spoke quickly, not wanting to get into anymore trouble. Harry shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. The door swung open and Harry fell inside. Ron and I ran to the door, but a magic barrier had formed stopping us from getting inside. I hammered on the barrier, but it was no use.

"Harry!" Ron and I called together, though it appeared Harry didn't hear us. Ron and I silenced ourselves and watched..

**Harry**

The sphere.

I fell inside the room, landing on my hands and knees. I fell onto my face, wincing slightly to the pain. I pushed myself to my knees, then getting to my feet. I raised my gaze, looking to the Sphere. It was a glass ball filled with a darkness, that could sense my fear. Remembering what Hermione had said, I tried to look away. I couldn't. It was drawing me in. I could feel my heart begin to race inside my chest as panic flew across me. I tried to move my hand, but it remained still. I let out a sort of grunt, growing a little tired. I felt the energy of the darkness begin to pulse through me, a soft hum sort of. I could feel it's arms trailing my body, searching around for my consciousness. I felt it crawl up my chest, and into my head. As it found my consiousness, I collapsed. Blackness drew over my eyes as I passed out.

I awoke in a feild, the grass soaked in blood. The night sky was cold, mist clouds forming as I breathed. I looked down myself. I was white. Did I die? I pinched myself. Ouch. No, I'm not dead. So where am I? I looked around, confused.

"Hello?" I called out into the nothing. No response came. I turned my head, although there was nothing to be seen. I took a few steps forwards. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw me head towards myself. We looked identicle, the same face and glasses, horrible scar on the forehead. The only thing different was that he was black. Light against darkness.

"Hello, Harry." He spoke to me.

"Hello." I replied. He eyed me up and down.

"Do you like what you see, Harry? This is you." He pointed to himself. "I am you, Harry." I frowned, a little unsure what he meant.

"Come to the darkness Harry, you could be so powerful here!" He tried to encourage me. He stepped closer, and out of reaction I pushed my hand out. A zap of magic escaped my hand, hitting him square in the chest. He flew back a few feet, falling onto the floor. I was shocked. When did I be able to do that?

"When you entered this realm, Harry." He said, getting to his feet.

"You can read my mind now?" I asked.

"No, not always. Only when you think loudly." He replied. He shot a magical beam to me, but I raised my own hand up using my magical beam to defend myself. We stood there for a few minutes, shooting magic beams to eachother, us both dancing in and out the beams like morris dancers. I shot a ball, and he stumbled. I shot another one. It slammed into his chest, disintigrating him. I watched him die as he turned into ashes. I turned to head away, but the Dark Lord flew down from no where. He landed infront of me.

"Harry." He hissed in my face. "Don't leave. You've got so much power. All you have to do is think, and you'll get what you want. Power is infinate here, don't let it go to waste. You can be in charge of it all, Harry!" He was leaning right in my face, but I used my hand to push him aside. I was thinking of the forbidden room. I closed my eyes in this realm, focused on my body. I jumped into the air, but landed heavily on the ground again. The room must be enchanted. I them focused onto the magical barrier on the door. With enough strength, the barrier fell. The Dark Lord circled me. I hope I could buy myself enough time to return back to my body. I felt the tug on my consciousness, and leaped skyward. This time I floated up, into the darkness, but something changed within me. I looked down to the small figure left on the ground, a smirk spreading over my face. I stopped flying upwards, and flew back. I wanted power. I wanted it all. I landed on the floor, next to him.

"I want to join the darkness..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I saw the Dark Lords face twist with joy, which sent a feeling off happiness rise within myself. I could feel the power pulse through my body. It felt good. I grinned to the Dark Lord, as he held out his right hand. Hesitantly, I stretched out my own hand. He pulled it into a strong, firm handshake.

"I knew you'd see through, Harry Potter." He beamed down on me, still shaking my hand. I just nodded my head, unsure of what to reply.

"Now, what do you want to do first? We can take over hogworts? Or if you like, go straight to the Ministry of Magic and take over everything!" He shouted with glee.

"I think, for now, we'll take over Hogworts." I replied.

"Wait!" His eyes turned cold as he waved his hand next to us. I pulled my hand free from the hand-shake, letting it fall at my side. A blue light beamed from his hand as the dark me, rose from the ground. The body re-forming as he moved to stand by my side.

"To join darkness, Harry. You have to let darkness belong inside you." The Dark Lord gestured to the second me. I nodded, as the dark me side-stepped into me. His body slipped inside of mine, my body turning into a dark-grey colour. I felt two conscious minds inside my head now, and I felt strong. Powerful.

"Lets go!" I roared, leaping skyward.

**Hermione**

Ron and I stood in the doorway, behind Snape and Proffessor McGonagall. Their faces had turned a pale white, Ron's hand in mine. I held my wand in my other hand, ready. I breathed lightly, straining my ears for a sound. Suddenly, the barrier dropped and Snape and Proffessor McGonagall leapt into the room. Ron and I quickly on their heels.

"Harry! Is he alright?" I cried, letting go of Ron's hand to kneel by Harry. Snape knelt the other side, whilst Proffessor McGonagall knelt by his head. She felt for a pulse. When she felt it she moved her hands and straightened Harry's head.

"Ron, run along and get the nurse. Say it's important!" Snape hissed at Ron as Ron obediently got to his feet. Ron ran out the room to get the nurse. I had Harry's hand in my own, his touch felt so cold. I could feel Harry stir before his eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily and sat up quickly. Proffessor McGonagall put her hands on his shoulders.

"Harry, what happened?" She questioned.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Nothing happened really. One moment I looked into the ball, and the next I'm awake again." Harry shrugged, not making eye-contact with her. I knew he was lying. Ron came running in, the nurse following him quickly. In her hand she had a flask, which was presumably filled with pumpkin juice. Snape snarled as he too knew Harry was lying. The nurse sat down beside Hary, pushing a cup of pumpkin juice into his hand. Harry drank it quickly, spitting out the after-taste beside him. Harry quickly got to his feet. I looked up at him, concern all over my face.

"Harry, where do you think your going? You need to rest!" I choked out.

"I'm fine, see." He patted his chest lightly. "Just off for quiddich training." Harry darted from the room quikcly, before we all got to our feet. Ron had taken off after him, and I also took chase after Harry. My hair flew in my face, but I brushed it aside as I ran up next to Ron. We came to the end of the corridor, and glanced up and down the next hallway. Harry was gone.

"Strange of him to act like that. We have to find out what happened to him." Ron stuttered, looking to me desperately. I stared back into his emerald green eyes, lost in them. My heart raced in my chest and my stomach had butterflies. I was lost in him.

"Hermione, think of something!" Ron cried, snapping me out of the trance.

"Uh, oh, sorry Ron. Maybe we should check the quiddich team, or ask Neville where Harry is?" I said, walking down the corridor to a door on the left. I pushed it open, Ron behind me as we stepped outside. We strolled along the pathway, untill we reached the quiddich changing rooms. Ron dissapeared inside whilst I leaned against the wall, my arms folded across my chest. Ron came back out.

"He's not here." He sighed, pulling his dissapointed face which I found rather cute.

"We'll check in the griffindor common room, shall we?" I asked, rubbing his arm softly.

"Sure." Ron said as we both walked back to school.

Once back in the common room, I slumped into the chair and yawned quietly.

"You tired there, Hermione?" Harry spoke from behind. I leaned forwards and snapped my head around to face him.

"And where have you been?" I demanded, Ron coming down the stairs.

"I've been at quiddich." Harry smiled.

"No, you haven't. We checked." Ron said, fixing his eyes on Harry.

"Well, I was there." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure." Ron said sarcastically.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired, got a headache from that sphere you know." Harry said strangely, as he climbed the stairs to the boys bedroom.

"If you ask me, something has changed him." Ron mumbled as he sat beside me. I smiled softly back to him.

"Yeah, but we'll ask in the morning." I hugged Ron tightly before going off to bed, myself.


End file.
